ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone Fighter (Legacy Continuity)
Zone Fighter is a heroic alien from the planet Peaceland that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Hailing from the planet Peaceland, Zone Fighter once lived peacefully until his planet came under attack by the Garoga aliens. The Goroga were relentless, and ultimately destroyed Peaceland, forcing Zone and his family to flee. They took refuge on Earth, hiding in human forms in plain sight, vowing to protect this planet if they could not save their own. Zone Fighter combated Kaiju here and there, becoming a bit of a hero but not being as recognized as the Ultramen were. He didn't mind this however, believing it allowed him and his family to retain relative peace. However, the Zone Family had to remain ever vigilant. They knew all too well that the Goroga would find them eventually, and they would not stop until the Earth was destroyed in order to wipe out the last of the Peacelandians. Ultimately, this day came.... The Garoga had scoured the galaxy, not ceasing until they located the last of the Peacelandians, although more covertly as their previous exploits so as not to attract the attention of the Space Garrison. This didn't make them any less bloodthirsty, and any random alien or Kaiju that got in their way was quickly destroyed. Eventually, the Garoga reached the little planet called Earth. After weeks of covertly searching the planet, the Gorogas found that the remaining Peacelandians were on this planet. Having finally found their prize, the Garoga wasted no time in their invasion. Knowing full well Earth was defended by an Ultra, the Garogas dispatched one of their monsters, the Garoga Gorilla to keep him busy. However, the monster proved weaker than the Garogas had anticipated. and after a tough fight, the AKDF managed to defeat the Garoga Gorilla with their weapons, the creature falling dead after sustaining enough injury from their firepower. Angered, the Garoga commander demanded another monster be sent down to distract Earth's Ultra. As such, they dispatched Shadorah to Tokyo, where the beast quickly began to rampage. This time, the AKDF was less effective against the monster, their weapons not doing much against it's tough hide. However, Akira Takeshi managed to get off a shot into the monster's mouth, stunning Shadorah for a time, though the monster managed to swat his plane out of the sky. On cue, Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene to do battle with Shadorah. The monster was more powerful than the Garoga Gorilla, but not the brightest of beasts. Even still, it held it's own against Legacy for some time, just enough time for the Gorogas to launch an attack on their true target, sending two of their Terror-Beasts, Spyler and Wargilgar to attack the Zone family. Having no choice other than to fight the beasts or have his family destroyed, Hikaru quickly transformed into the hero Zone Fighter to take on the beasts. It was at this moment when Zone Fighter's presence on Earth became known to the AKDF. However, still battling Shadorah, they were unable to send assistance. Zone fought valiantly, but was ultimately overpowered by the two beasts, both monsters beating down on him and blasting him relentlessly with flames. Luckily, help would arrive in the unexpected form of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters grabbing the two monsters and smashing their heads together, before throwing them aside. He then helped Zone up, revealing that the two had joined forces in the past. With their combined might, Godzilla and Zone turned the tide of the battle against the Terror-Beasts, managing to overpower the two monsters and moments away from claiming victory. However, the Garoga would not allow their monsters to be defeated, and unleashed two more Terror-Beasts: Kabutojira and Goram. The additional Terror-Beasts turned the tide of the battle almost instantly, attacking Zone and Godzilla from behind, catching the two off guard just in time for the four monsters to begin pounding on the alien and kaiju, relentlessly striking with kicks, punches, and even some energy attacks. Meanwhile, Legacy had already finished up with Shadorah, and quickly began making his way over to Zone and Godzilla's location, sensing the imminent danger they were in and the unleashing of the four Terror-Beasts. Legacy arrived on the scene and attacked two of the beasts, grabbing two of them and slamming their heads together, before kicking a third aside and punching the last straight in the face. This allowed Godzilla and Zone ample time to get back to their feet, and the three quickly joined forces, taking on the Terror-Beasts with all they had, engaging in an all-out brawl against their foes. The Garoga commander was enraged that Legacy had been allowed to interfere, and ordered more Terror-Beasts to be sent to Earth. However, it was not just Zone Fighter that was battling the Garoga's forces. Zone Angel and Zone Junior had infiltrated the Garoga's ship, using the advanced technology of their home world to effortlessly teleport aboard. The two stormed the bridge, catching the Garoga by surprise and managing to take out a few of them. However, the Garoga began to gain the upper hand, and using his small size to his advantage, Zone Junior managed to sneak his way over to the communications console of the ship, contacting the AKDF and informing them of the situation, as Zone Angel continued to fend off a few Garoga. The AKDF received the communication, but Steven pointed out that after their battle with Shadorah, their vehicles were in no shape to be able to combat the Garoga spaceship. The others were quick to agree, Sakura citing the danger of the mission. Ishiro pointed out that the ships could be repaired, but it would take more time than they had. Fuji on the other hand, claimed they had no choice but to act, going on to say that Legacy, Godzilla, and the Zone Family were risking their lives out there while they were stuck licking their wounds. Finally breaking his silence during the whole altercation, Captain Muramtsu quickly agreed, telling the team to come with him, as he had to show them something.... The captain led the team to a large room where he revealed a prototype space-faring vehicle the AKDF's science division had been working on, a massive ship the team would use to battle the Garoga head on. He also revealed Jet Jaguar had been hard at work prepping the ship for them, and they were ready to leave immediately. Boarding the new craft, the AKDF ascended into the sky and at impressive speeds, rocketed off for the location of the Goroga spaceship, which Ishiro had calculated earlier based on the appearances of the Terror-Beasts. The AKDF's ship soon reached the Garogas, attacking the ship with their weapons and damaging the teleportation technology. Captain ordered the team to prepare to board. Steven questioned this tactic, but Muramatsu quickly replied that Zone Angel and Zone Junior remained in danger, and they were not destroying the Garoga ship until the two could be extracted. Taking the opportunity to also show off the ship's impressive armoring, Muramatsu rammed the vessel into the Garoga spaceship, making an opening for the AKDF team to get inside. Once inside the ship, the team tore through the defending Garoga, eventually reaching the bridge themselves and aiding Zone Angel and Zone Junior against the Garoga forces. The Garoga commander loudly proclaimed his frustration that weak humans managed to overcome his forces. For that comment, he received a shot to the shoulder from Muramatsu. The captain said to the invading commander: "You know there was something my father always told me...'anyone who believes the human race is weak is a damn fool'." Growling at the insult, the Garoga commander attacked Muramatsu, proving himself to be rather strong physically, but the captain had years of combat experience under his belt, and soon managed to free his arms from the Garoga commander's hold as the alien wrestled him to the ground. Reaching for his gun as the alien beat down on him with punch after punch of brute strength directly to the face, Muramatsu managed to get ahold of the weapon, holding it up to the commander's head, and saying his last words to the diabolical alien: "A leader is only as good at leading a battle as he is in getting into one.....and you're a poor leader.." With that, Muramatsu pulled the trigger, blasting the Garoga commander straight through the head and killing him. Shoving the corpse off, Muramtsu regained his footing to see the rest of his team was faring rather well, the death of their leader shocking the Garogas, momentarily allowing the group to gain the upper hand on them and seize the bridge of the ship. Steven suggested they retreat to the spacecraft and destroy the Garoga ship, but Muramtsu dismissed the idea. He asked Ishiro if he could repair the ship's teleportation systems. Ishiro confirmed he could repair it enough to teleport groups of human sized beings. Muramatsu told him to do so, looking over to one of the ship's monitors to observe the battle below. Legacy, Zone Fighter, and Godzilla were still brawling with the Terror Beasts, but were now beginning to gain the upper hand. Legacy had engaged in a sword duel with Kabutojira, the Terror-Beast showing off impressive fighting skill. Luckily, Legacy mustered the strength to deal a blow that sliced right through the beast's sword, robbing him of his greatest weapon, and allowing Legacy to make the next blow, to the beast's head. Zone managed to best Goram in a contest of ranged weaponry, gunning him down with his twin gauntlets and causing the Terror-Beast to collapse onto the ground before exploding. Spyler and Wargilgar both tried to hold their own against Godzilla, the former blasting him with streams of flame. Ultimately, they were simply outclassed by the King of the Monsters and weakened by the large brawl that had taken place previously. Godzilla simple marched through Spyler's flames, slamming the Terror-Beast with his tail to cease it's attack. Warlgilgar attacked with it's pincers, dealing some damage before unleashing more flames. Godzilla retaliated with his Atomic Breath, the sustained blast eventually shooting a hole through Wargilgar and destroying him. By default, Spyler was the last man standing. Godzilla intended to rectify this quickly however, grabbing the Terror-Beast by it's horn and thrusting his claws into it's throat, not releasing until Spyler stopped struggling. With the four monsters defeated, both Legacy and Zone were alerted of their energy depleting by familiar beeping sounds, Zone Fighter shaking hands with both Legacy and Godzilla before he and the Ultra flew off. Godzilla himself simply returned to the sea. Back on the Garoga ship, Ishiro had finished the repairs, and per the captain's instructions, teleported all of the surviving Garoga off of the ship and onto the nearest inhabited planet, before teleporting the AKDF team, as well as the two members of the Zone Family, back to the spacecraft and using it's weapons to destroy the Garoga ship for good, ending the invasion. With the threat over, the Zone Family thanked the AKDF for their assistance, citing Ultraman Legacy and Godzilla as having also proven themselves as heroes on this day. Hikaru, Zone Fighter's humanoid form, revealed that they had now defeated the bulk of the Garoga's military might, and that he and his family could now set out to the stars to find a new planet to call home, and clean up the remains of the Garoga, perhaps even enlisting the aid of the Space Garrison to this end, looking at Akira when mentioning that part. The AKDF team bid the Zone Family farewell, and they soon left in their own spaceship for parts unknown... Abilities *'Family Spaceship (Pandora Capsule)': Used by the family to escape the destruction of their home planet and later depart from Earth, the family spaceship is sometimes used during Zone Fighter's battles by firing powerful lasers. *Zone Fighter can fly and travel through space. *'Uzi Punch': he attacks foes with his fists at incredible speed. *'Zone Barrier': Creates an energy barrier that can block an enemy's attack. *'Hyper Barrier': Similar to the Zone barrier, but reflects an opponent's attack back at them. Takes longer to create. *'Plasma Capsule': Can be released to shock an enemy temporarily. *Can move at super speed briefly *Can release a subduing mist from his fingers that can temporarily calm an enemy monster. *Can release a stream of arrow-like projectiles from his hands that slice through targets. *Using a broadcasted image on television, Zone Fighter can teleport. *'Meteor Proton Beam': Fired from his head, this is often used as a finishing attack. *'Meteor Missile Might': Bracelets on his wrists that fire powerful missile bursts. *'Double Anti-Missile Might': Upgraded versions of his Meteor Missile Might bracelets, which can capture enemy missiles and fire them back at their source. Trivia * Zone Fighter was suggested by Kit. I did however intend to incorporate him into the continuity at some point, but not initially as part of Legacy's series. * This page showed me I have kind of a formula for these Toku Hero crossovers in most cases. Enemy from the hero's series appears, sends down waves of monsters from said series, Legacy and hero team up an win the day. At the time this was written, only Triple Fighter and Redman deviate(d) from this. Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content